Prostíbulo Rojo
by JapanGirl96
Summary: Jane tenía razón, el plan no le gustaba nada.¿ A quién se le ocurre meter a un equipo completo de la policía en un burdel? Era un suicidio. Primer summary, mejor entren y vean.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno esta es la primera historia que publico, todos las opiniones y mejoras son bienvenidas. Soy del sur de España por lo que puede haber palabras que no entendáis así que hacedmelo saber y os daré un sinónimo o una explicación para su mejor comprensión. Si os gusta seguiré publicando los 8 capítulos que tengo previsto publicar, lo haré cada día o cada par de días y no debéis preocuparos por si me retraso porque ya tengo la historia terminada. So enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** El mentalista no es mio, es de Burno Heller. Si fuera mio se convertiría en una serie porno. Juas juas juas XD

Capítulo 1

Eran las 6 y media de la mañana cuando el teléfono sonó como loco despertando a Lisbon, esta se levantó de mala gana recordando las razones por las que seguía con ese trabajo,resumidas en dinero, vocación y Jane aunque eso último nunca lo admitiría. Desde luego los criminales elegían las mejores horas para matar. Respondió al teléfono.

-Lisbon. Si jefe. Allí estaré.

Resopló nada mas colgar y empezó a llamar al equipo empezando por Van Pelt y decidió que fuera ella quien hiciera la llamada a Rigsby.

Otro día insoportable con Jane y sus planes secretos.

Todavía no podía entender como no le había denunciado nadie. Se vistió como usualmente hacia: pantalones negros y camisa de botones de color lila y zapatos negros y tras salir de su casa se montó en el coche, ya comería algo por el camino. Minelli le había informado del asesinato de una señorita de compañía a las afueras de Sacramento,en un prostíbulo de lujo apartado,perfecto para la mafia. Tenía esperanzas de que por esa misma razón cerraran pronto el caso. Se bajó del coche y fue hasta su equipo que ya estaban haciendo preguntas a los clientes y pidiendo las cámaras de vigilancia del día anterior.

Tras pasar las puertas se introdujo en un mundo de música sensual y cálida,olor a porros y luces que danzaban al vaivén de la canción. Ignorando todo eso iba decidida al pasillo del fondo donde estaba Jane mirando los camarotes donde se hacían los bailes privados.

-¿me he perdido algo? ¿Dónde esta el cuerpo?- dijo sacando los guantes del bolsillo derecho del pantalón.

-Está en la cocina. Yo solo estoy echando un vistazo,todo esto esta muy bien montado- sonrió ampliamente-me da que este va a ser un caso muy divertido.

Lisbon se dio media vuelta y vio a Cho tomando nota a una chica alta y morena con lencería celeste que no paraba de secarse las lagrimas con un pañuelo. Fue hasta allí y tras girar a la izquierda encontró a los forenses haciendo sus labores. El cuerpo de la chica estaba cubierto de hielo y la piel estaba lilácea. Llevaba puesto un conjunto naranja y estaba maquillada. Pronto se acerco Rigsby.

\- Ponme al corriente. ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

\- Es Bianca Castro. Caucásica.30 Años. Muerte por un tiro en el cuello,se desangró al momento. Ademas tiene múltiples hematomas y traumatismos ,se defendió del asesino .Su compañera abrió la nevera y se le cayó el cuerpo encima. Ha sido ella quien nos ha llamado. Cree saber quien ha sido el culpable.

\- Debe de haber sido muy traumático para ella. ¿Le habéis tomado declaración a todos los que están presentes?

\- Si,pero se cubren entre ellas, parecen temer a su chulo. Todas dicen que no la conocían muy bien. El resto son clientes borrachos. No hay nada concluyente.

\- Y su compañera,¿os ha dado un nombre?-Si. John Steewart- Podremos trabajar con eso y las cámaras de vigilancia. Llevaros a la chica a comisaria,a lo mejor nos dice algo mas allí. Ah! y que se cambie antes.

Los forenses ya se estaban llevando el cuerpo cuando salieron del local. Lisbon se sintió rara,como en trance. Lo achacó a la falta de sueño y continuó andando hasta el coche. Jane le seguía los talones.

-¿Te sientes mal?dijo abriendo la puerta del copiloto.

\- No. Solo estoy cansada- ella metió las llaves y arrancó el motor.

\- No es eso, todos nos sentimos igual, es droga.-ella abrió la boca sorprendida.-la ponen en los conductos de ventilación para que los clientes disfruten la experiencia aún más. Estamos todos drogados, ya verás cuando te termine de hacer efecto.

\- Venga ya, dejate ya de bromas.- miró hacia la ventana y vio a Rigsby cantándole a Van Pelt y tocándole el pelo mientras ella se reía.

-¿Me crees ahora?-ella se giró hacia él y sus miradas se cruzaron- nunca te lo he dicho pero tienes los ojos preciosos y si los ojos son el espejo del alma...

-Bite me!

Lisbon negó con la cabeza mientras contra su voluntad sus mejillas se encendían y empezó a conducir camino del CBI cautelosamente mientras alucinaba viendo la carretera como una pista de bolos y al final de ella tenía los bolos en disposición para llevárselos por delante con el coche, comenzó a acelerar gradualmente.

\- ¡Para Lisbon! ¡Nos vas a matar!- frenó en seco y miró abstraída como unos enanitos cruzaban la calzada. Mientras tanto Jane la miraba con interés, de repente empezó a tener calor y bajó la ventana desabrochándose el chaleco.

\- Este caso te estará encantando, ¿no? Drogas, prostitutas. Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

-En ese caso me pido el sombrerero loco,Cho es el gato,Rigsby el conejo y tu Alicia. ¿Podrías decirme que ves? Cada uno ve lo que desea su subconsciente.

-¿En serio? Pues entonces tengo ganas de ir a la bolera.¿ Y tu?Se giró para ver a Jane pero este estaba colocando sus manos en algo que solo él veía delante suya. En efecto Jane tenía a una Lisbon disfrazada de bailarina exótica alrededor de su cintura y como sabía que era una fantasía se dejó hacer. Lisbon le besaba el cuello, le abría la camisa para recorrer con sus dedos el pecho de Jane mientras el se echaba hacia atrás,cerraba los ojos y exhalaba por la boca. Entonces se aventuró a tomar sus pechos cubiertos por la fina lencería lila que los rodeaba mientras ella le besaba húmedamente la boca recorriendo con su lengua los labios para a continuación introducirla. De repente Jane sintió que se ahogaba y tosió. Parpadeó y vio a Lisbon a su lado riéndose a carcajadas con una botella de agua medio vacía en su mano y mirando descaradamente a su abultado pantalón. Tenía la cara y la camisa empapada de agua y su bailarina ya se había ido.

-Está claro que el caso te ha pasado factura Jane- dijo bajándose a trompicones del coche.

Cuando entraron en el CBI todos estaban aguantando la risa. Lisbon se metió en su oficina y Jane la siguió para a continuación tumbarse en el sofá como era costumbre. Llamaron a la puerta, era uno de los agentes para informar de que habían llegado los padres de la víctima. Tras unas preguntas llegaron a la conclusión de que no habían podido ser ellos,ni siquiera sabían de su profesión, Bianca les contó que era secretaria y ambos tenían coartadas comprobadas para el día del asesinato.

Después Van Pelt, Lisbon y Jane fueron a la casa del sospechoso. No hizo falta ni llamar a la puerta cuando el ya había abierto al verlas llegar. Steewart era un hombre con sobrepeso, gafas de culo de botella y cara de maníaco sexual. Sus granos y el pelo sucio y largo lo decían todo.

-¿Señor Steewart? Somos del CBI. Estamos aquí por el asesinato de Bianca Castro.¿ Le importaría responder unas preguntas?

-CBI eh.. Ojalá vinieran fierecillas como vosotras a llamar a mi puerta-las dos agentes se miraron con reticencia- volviendo al asunto, ¿quién es esa tal Bianca?

-Oh Creo que usted lo sabe mejor que nosotras. Su compañera del prostíbulo nos dijo que usted no paraba de acosarla. -Jane aparece de la nada mirando al sospechoso y a la casa. En ese momento John aprovechó para empujar a Jane y salir corriendo. Inmediatamente Lisbon y Van Pelt echaron a correr y esta primera en cuanto se acercó sacó el tazer y disparó a distancia electrocutando al sospechoso que caía entre espasmos al suelo.

\- ¿Van Pelt haces los honores? dijo casi suplicando.

-Claro Jefa.

Lisbon ya se estaba dirigiendo al coche mientras Jane la miraba de hito en hito.

-¿qué? dijo encarandole.

-Nada. Solo te miro.

\- No me tomes el pelo. Hay algo que me escondes.

-Hablando de esconder algo. Y ese nuevo método de atrapar a los sospechoso?

-Nada especial, solo estoy probando si funcionaba.

-Claro...Puede ser. Pero lo más raro es que Van Pelt se encargue de el cuando el merito es tuyo. Parece como si estuvieras evitando el contacto físico con este en concreto

-¿Qué?-rueda los ojos-No! es un sospechoso como otro cualquiera.

\- Jane se quedo mirándola sin creer nada de lo que le había dicho y esperando la razón real de todo aquello.

\- Esta bien. No me hace ninguna gracia atraparle. ¿Le has visto? Odio admitirlo pero me da asco. Dios! Ya lo he dicho. ¿Contento?-Jane solo respondió con una media sonrisa.

Después de 1 hora encerrado con Cho en la sala de interrogatorios determinaron que tampoco podía ser él, era un acosador pero era incapaz de matarla y también tenía coartada,estaba siguiendo a otra persona cuando el asesinato fue cometido. Penoso pero cierto.

Lisbon se acercó al sofá donde reposaba Jane y le tocó el hombro impaciente. Al no haber ninguna respuesta le llamó un par de veces.

-¿Qué pasa Lisbon? ¿Ya habéis cogido al asesino?

-No. Te llamaba por eso. Veras...Necesitamos tu ayuda en este caso.- Lisbon se arrepintió en cuanto lo dijo.

-Oh..¿en serio? Creía que lo teníais todo bajo control-dijo con un toque de ironía en su voz.

-Dejalo. No debería de haberte pedido nada- se dio media vuelta y no había comenzado a andar cuando Jane la sujetó del brazo y ella se giró. Lisbon no pudo evitar que unas cosquillas recorrieran su cuerpo ante el contacto y su mirada pero lo intentó disimular, aunque fue en vano. Para Jane era un libro abierto...

-No te enfades mujer. Lo cogeremos.¿Qué tenéis?

-Pues por tener no tenemos nada. Todo limpio: sus cuentas, ningún enemigo, no tenia novios ni amigas. Es como si alguien no quisiera que ni siquiera existiera.

-Exacto Lisbon. Te estas acercando. Tenemos que volver al prostíbulo.

-¿Para qué? No nos van a decir nada.

-No os dicen nada por que vais de policías. Tenemos que ser como ellos, ganarnos su confianza-se paró a pensar unos segundos-Tengo un plan. Pero no te va a gustar. Reúne al equipo-dijo levantándose.

¿Qué os parece? Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí les traigo el segundo cap, gracias a las personas que se han pasado a leer, como aun no han puesto ningún review he supuesto que no lo estoy haciendo tan mal, asi que continuo con la serie.

**Disclaimer**; el mentalista no es mio...bla bla bla

Lisbon estaba aterrorizada,comenzaba su turno. Jane le había dicho como debía actuar pero sus dotes interpretativas eran pésimas. Debía estar relajada,segura y ser una camarera más del prostíbulo. Jane tenía razón, el plan no le gustaba nada.¿ A quién se le ocurre meter a un equipo completo de la policía en un burdel? Era un suicidio,allí debía de estar la mafia y gente chunga. ¿Y si salía todo mal? Llevaban armas pero nadie puede predecir como van a salir las cosas.

Con ese pensamiento salió del vestuario de empleados y empezó a caminar por las mesas quitando vasos y atendiendo a los clientes a la vez que localizaba a todos sus compañeros:Van Pelt estaba en la barra americana haciendo bailes exóticos con un disfraz de bailarina de danza del vientre, se compadeció de ella, Rigsby la contemplaba desde abajo y soltaba billetes de un dolar como cualquier otro cliente,Cho estaba en la puerta haciendo de segurata, un papel que le venía de lujo. Como no encontraba a Jane,a Lisbon le dio por ajustarse la ropa si es que se le podía llamar así y fue entonces cuando su cara empezó a arder de vergüenza al reparar en su atuendo, una falda larga que se abría a media pierna dejando nada a la imaginación y una blusa con tirantes con pliegues en el escote y espalda al aire. Todo el conjunto era de una tela suave verde y lo complementaban unos tacones dorados altos con tiras cruzadas. Se sorprendió una vez más de cómo Jane, que había elegido la vestimenta, sabía complementar todo y de una manera muy cómoda. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un palillo que también era dorado y le caía mechones ondulados alrededor de la cara. Intentaba pensar en otra cosa cuando Jane apareció de la nada con un hombre castaño de unos 40. Ambos charlaban y reían animadamente mientras tomaban asiento en una de las mesas. Entonces Jane la vio e hizo un gesto para que acudiera a la mesa.

-Señorita me gustaría un whisky con hielo- Lisbon asintió y se dirigió a su acompañante.

-Y usted señor...?

-Llamame Mikel preciosa. Yo tomaré lo mismo que Patrick-dijo con una sonrisa encantadora. Lisbon se dio media vuelta,estaba deseando que esto acabara y encima Jane la había visto así. ¡qué vergüenza! Van Pelt había acabado su actuación y después de cambiarse se metió en el bar. Lisbon le dio los pedidos y le dijo que investigara a Mikel, si Jane estaba con el era porque escondía algo relacionado con el caso. Recogió los pedidos mientras Van Pelt iba al cuarto de limpieza donde había escondido el portátil para investigar. Al mismo tiempo Jane y Mikel conversaban.

-Bueno, amigo,¿Qué te trae por aquí?-empezó Mikel.

-Ya sabes, nada como relajarse antes de hacer negocios.

-Ya veo, que coincidencia yo siempre vengo aquí antes de trabajar. Nunca te he visto por aquí, debes de ser nuevo.

-Antes iba al de la avenida pero me he cansado y he probado en este, es un placer ver caras nuevas. ¿Sabes lo que te digo?

-Claro. ¿Y tu mujer lo sabe?

-Ah.. ¿esto?-dijo enseñándole el anillo-no,pero ¿quien de aquí se lo cuenta a su mujer?-riéndose-Ademas que más da,le voy a pedir el divorcio,no para de gastarse mi dinero en chorradas y no la soporto mas. ¡Se acabó ser quien la mantiene!

-Si señor, bien dicho- llega Lisbon con las bebidas y se las sirve- a lo justo para un brindis. Quedate..

-Teresa.

-¡Por los hombres con agallas!-dijo juntando su vaso con el de Jane. Este se lo tomo de un trago y exhaló.

-Teresa, ya puede irse- Lisbon giró y se fue al baño pero no sin antes recibir una cachetada en el culo, Lisbon tenia ganas de girarse y soltarle un guantazo pero respiro profundo, "_todo por la mision" _se repetia mentalmente-Bueno,¿Qué te parece?

\- ¿Que me parece qué?

-Teresa. No te hagas el tonto,he visto como la miras. Esta muy buena y lo mas imporatante, tiene un buen culo, hazme caso.

-Que va.. No me interesa,ni siquiera es mi tipo. A mi me van las rubias-dijo guiñándole un ojo a una de las chicas que se paseaba por al lado. Lisbon,que estaba reunida con Van Pelt en el baño escuchando cada palabra,se resintió de dolor por dentro al escuchar a Jane. Había sido ingenua al pensar que podría sorprender a Jane al estar vestida así.¿Qué podía esperar de él? Son compañeros y es lo único que serian siempre.

-Jefa hice lo que me pediste y lo investigué. Se llama Mikel Davis Jefferson

-¿De las industrias Jefferson?interrumpió Lisbon.

-El mismo. Es el hombre mas influyente del país. Tiene cientos de propiedades,acciones en las empresas mas importantes. En resumidas cuentas esta podrido de dinero y no tiene antecedentes.

-¿Que hace un tipo así en un lugar como este? Van Pelt este tío esconde algo y quiero saber qué es. Mira sus cuentas y sus parientes a ver si estaba relacionado con la victima.

-Enseguida jefa.

Esto se va poniendo interesante...Review?


	3. Chapter 3

Este es el tercer capitulo, muchísimas gracias a la gente que se ha tomado el tiempo de escribir un review, me animáis mucho a seguir publicando la historia. Todavía ando un poco perdida con el sistema de fanfic así que por favor tened paciencia conmigo. Os recomiendo que escuchéis la canción que os he dejado mas abajo. Gimme more - Britney Spears.

**Disclaimer:** El mentalista no es mio, ya sabemos que es de Bruno ¬¬,pero esta historia si y hago con ella lo que me da la gana jua jua jua...

-Bueno Patrick, es hora de dar el paso.¿Has visto a Teresa? Hace rato que no la veo.

-Creo que ha ido al baño¿Por qué?

-Quiero estar con ella a solas,creo que me puede dar mucha diversión

-Oh.. claro. Ahora me ha entrado curiosidad.¿Qué le ves de especial?Hay otras mas jóvenes y con mejor cuerpo.

-No se. Me pone caliente. Yo la quiero a ella y no la voy a compartir con nadie. Me pongo muy caprichoso cuando quiero algo.

-Eso ya lo veremos. Tengo una idea. Te diré lo que estas pensando y si acierto me quedo con ella, sino toda para ti- Mikel se puso serio por un momento y Jane se asustó pero no dejó que se reflejara en su cara. Si esto salía mal Lisbon estaría en apuros y no podía dejar que eso pasara y menos con un hombre tan dominante como Mikel. No quería ni pensar en lo que podría hacerle a Lisbon.

-Hecho.-Jane se sentó,le miró a los ojos y se concentró por un momento. Inspiró y expiró y sonrió.

-Piensas que soy policía.-soltó de repente Jane. Mikel se tensó como lo hace la cuerda de una guitarra.

-Tienes que enseñarme ese truco. Me tienes sorprendido,hasta ahora nadie me había ganado en nada,por eso soy quien soy. Muy bien. Tu ganas ,te dejo con tu chica,aprovechala.-dijo riendo y levantándose para ir a por mas copas.

Mientras tanto Lisbon bebía de una botella de vodka como una cosaca. Sabía que no debía pero era tanto el estrés que pensó que no le vendría mal. Se levantó y se tambaleó y después rio como tonta. Se puso de repente seria al recordar porqué estaba allí y salió a hacer su trabajo aunque ahora mucho más motivada por el alcohol. Jane la vio salir del baño y se acercó a ella cogiéndola suavemente del brazo,al hacerlo noto su olor a vodka de menta y su piel suave como la seda.

-Teresa querida,¿podemos hablar a solas?-Jane la miró y ella inmediatamente supo que tenía que seguirlo. Sin tiempo a responderle Jane la guió sin prisa pero sin pausa y entró en uno de los camarotes que estaba vacío. Mientras tanto sonaba una canción atrayente:

Everytime they turn the lights down  
Just wanna walk an extra mile for you  
I got my display of affection  
There's right now no one else in the room

We can get down like there's no one around  
You keep on knocking  
You keep on knocking  
Camera's are flashing while we're dirty dancing  
They keep watching  
Keep watching  
Feels like …  
Gimme Gimme More  
Gimme More  
Gimme Gimme More  
Gimme Gimme More  
Gimme More  
Gimme Gimme More  
Gimme Gimme More  
Gimme More  
Gimme Gimme More  
Gimme Gimme More  
Gimme More  
Gimme Gimme More

En cuanto se cerró la puerta de la habitación Jane se sentó en la cama.

-¿Qué pasa Jane?¿De que va todo esto?-Jane se pasaba las manos por el pelo,nervioso,se levantó y tras un par de vueltas a la habitación y sin dirigirle ni una palabra la agarró de la cintura atrayendola a su cuerpo. Posteriormente acercó su boca al oído.

-Lisbon no te asustes,tienes que hacer lo que yo diga y podremos salir de aquí. Mikel y sus secuaces saben quienes somos. Quería acostarse contigo pero al final he conseguido que no lo hiciera y eso lo ha puesto mas alerta.

Ya era demasiado tarde el corazón de Lisbon latía como si hubiera corrido una maratón,no solo por lo que le había dicho Jane sino por su proximidad. ¿Qué le diría ahora?

-Si entra estoy armada-dijo retirándose la falda y dejando ver su 9 mm enfundada alrededor de su muslo. Lisbon se sonrojó al ver como su asesor la miraba. No era la frase más inteligente pero fue lo único coherente que se le ocurrió en ese momento. El alcohol y el aliento de su sexy consultor acariciando su oreja aturrullaban su mente.

-Lisbon no hay elección. Ellos son al menos 15 y vosotros solo de nada entrará para confirmar que somos policías. Tienes que confiar en mi,hazlo por esta vez-le pidió suplicante Jane. Lisbon tragó saliva y asintió. Se escuchaban pasos acercándose y Jane entró en acción. Cogió a Lisbon y la besó, al principio tímidamente y luego húmedamente,Jane metió su lengua dentro de la boca de Lisbon a lo que esta soltó un gemido ahogado de impresión y por qué no,de placer. Lisbon achacaba todo al alcohol y aunque no quería admitirlo estaba mas excitada que nerviosa por los acontecimientos. La reacción de Lisbon le dio la suficiente confianza a Jane que agarró la pierna que dejaba ver la falda,acariciando delicadamente su muslo en el acto,y la subió hasta su cintura haciendo que sus sexos estuvieran mas próximos si se podía. Los pasos se escuchaban cada vez mas cerca. Ahora le tocó el turno a Lisbon,bajó la pierna y fue empujando a Jane hasta que quedó sentado en la cama,ella se colocó encima de él,sus manos abriendo su camisa con impaciencia a la vez que besaba el cuello del consultor,dejando un rastro de saliva. Ante esto Jane cerró los ojos dejando escapar un gemido profundo y posó sus manos en las caderas de Lisbon, apretándola contra las suyas haciéndole saber cuanto la deseaba. Estaba preparado para lo que venía mucho antes de ese momento,incluso antes de ese caso. Finalmente la tenía donde quería,dio gracias a dios en su interior por darle la oportunidad de estar con ella de esa manera. De ninguna otra forma habría podido conseguirlo, ninguno de los dos se aventuraría jamás a dar el paso. Al fin se harían realidad sus más eróticos sueños con ella.

Por fin consiguió quitarle la camisa y ella no espero para tocar su torso,era mucho mejor de lo que se había imaginado,se le marcaban ligeramente los músculos del pecho y los abdominales pero solo lo justo,además el chico no tenia ni un vello justo como a Lisbon le gustaba...Ella había fantaseado con eso y con mucho mas y no podía creer que estuviera pasando. Al entrar Mikel debía verse claro que no eran policías y vaya manera de hacérselo saber...¡Bendito caso! Jane también hizo lo propio con la blusa de ella y estaban dándose besos cuando una persona que no era Mikel entró fingiendo haberse equivocado de habitación, a lo que ninguno de los dos se voltearon aunque si se percataron. El hombre,avergonzado, cerró la puerta despacio mientras pedía perdón. El sonido de la puerta cerrándose despertó en Jane un recuerdo que le asaltó la mente,en él estaba abriendo la puerta de la habitación de su mujer y se encontraba cara a cara con la sangrienta sonrisa dibujada por Red John,su enemigo. Esto le recordó por que estaba allí y se arrepintió de lo que estaba haciendo,¿cómo podía estar allí con su compañera sabiendo que su familia estaba muerta por su culpa y que su asesino andaba suelto?el placer que había obtenido se le antojo doloroso e injusto. El conocía los sentimientos de ella hacia él y no dudaba de que fuera guapa,sexy y atractiva pero él aún seguía enamorado de su esposa y también dolorido por su muerte,todavía no podía dar el paso con nadie y menos con ella. Teniendo esto en mente detuvo las manos de Lisbon.

-¿Qué te pasa, te encuentras bien?-dijo Lisbon sonriente,enseñando con esta acción los colmillos que tanto le gustaban a Jane.

-Lisbon, el hombre ya se ha ido,ya puedes vestirte, no tenemos que seguir con el teatro-esta última frase la dijo con todo el dolor de su alma, el sabía como afectaría a Lisbon lo que le había dicho pero no quería seguir mas adelante con esto sino si que le haría daño de verdad. A Lisbon se le ensombreció la cara,todo rastro de la felicidad y el amor que había en ella parecía inexistente pero rápidamente se recompuso aunque Jane ya se había dado cuenta. Lisbon juraría haber escuchado algo por dentro de su cuerpo rompiéndose,un dolor insoportable azotando su pecho e impidiéndole respirar del todo bien. Por un momento se lo había creído,la ilusión y la confianza que había vuelto a depositar desapareció como si nunca hubiera estado allí. Se levantó y se puso la camiseta con la dignidad que pudo,se alegró solo por un momento de que la cosa no hubiera llegado mas lejos,si hubieran llegado a hacer el amor sin que Jane lo quisiera,dios sabría como se habría sentido. Se sentía sucia y utilizada, las lagrimas amenazaban con salir pero se negó a seguir pensando y dejo su cabeza en blanco.

-Gracias Jane,nos has salvado. Te veo luego.-Lisbon salio de allí como alma que lleva el diablo y lo primero en lo que pensó fue en beber,beber hasta no recordar ni su nombre. Le daba igual estar en medio de un caso o si era algo que iba en contra de sus principios, solo porque su padre había sido un borracho no significaba que ella lo fuera, solo sabia que quería quitarse el dolor. Ella para Jane no significaba nada así que para ella se había ido todo a la mierda, la vida no significaba nada. Cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba otra vez en el cuarto de baño con la misma botella de vodka, la miró tendidamente y comenzó a beber de ella,primero unos tragos,luego al caer una lagrima por sus mejillas no paró hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta. Ella se restregó las manos por la mejilla llevándose la lagrima por delante. No podía permitirse caer mas bajo, ya solo quedaba seguir adelante y levantarse.

-Ocupado-dijo arrastrando un poco la o.

-Jefa soy Van Pelt tengo algo,la victima fue adoptada y ella recientemente pidió un análisis de ADN. Nos están enviando la información de los análisis,tenemos que hacer algo de tiempo.

En su borracha mente a Lisbon se le ocurrió una idea.

-Yo me encargo-dijo mientras se levantaba de la taza del váter,posteriormente abrió la puerta y se dirigió para afuera. Al rato salio Van Pelt.

Que tal? Me merezco un review o soy demasiado mala por dejaros con la intriga?


	4. Chapter 4

Ya estoy por aqui de nuevo, llegamos a la mitad de la historia. Muchas gracias a quienes se pasan a leer y ponen reviews, me encanta saber que os tengo enganchados jajaj.

**Disclaimer:** el mentalista y sus personajes son de Bruno Heller...

Lisbon iba mesa tras mesa coqueteando con todos,no importaba si fuera feo o guapo. Tenía conocimiento de que Jane estaba por ahí mirándola de reojo pero no le importó en absoluto. Si el se pensaba que no podría gustar a alguien iba a cambiar de opinión aunque se mentía, era ella quien realmente pensaba eso,nunca había tenido confianza en sus encantos de mujer ni en su poder de seducción pero el rechazo de Jane la había hecho querer ponerse a prueba. Se fijó en Mikel y como la que no quiere la cosa se sentó con el.

-¿Que tal la noche Teresa?

-Pues aburrida,están todos desentrenados,nadie sabe lo que quiero.

-¿Y que es lo que quieres, si se puede saber?

-Pues pasármelo bien-le guiñó el ojo y Mikel se acercó mas a ella y le acarició un mechón de pelo que le caía por la cara.

-Es una verdadera lástima que una mujer como tu este tan aburrida,¿que dices, nos divertimos juntos?

-Estoy deseándolo-Se mordió el labio a la vez que le acariciaba la mano a Mikel, este se levantó y la guió amablemente hasta otra de las habitaciones. Lisbon estaba asustada aunque no lo quisiera aparentar,se estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo pero no se iba a acobardar, ya nada le importaba. El despecho y el orgullo herido la estaban llevando por mal camino.

Jane estaba en la barra,mirando impotente como ocurría la escena a la vez que tomaba chupitos sin parar. Escuchó a varios hombres hablar sobre lo que querían hacerle a su compañera,apreto los dientes intentando calmar su furia y se tragó el ardiente líquido como si fuera el ultimo día de su vida. Se sentía culpable porque el había sido el que la había llevado a tal extremo. Van Pelt llevaba una bandeja y cuando pasó por su lado fingió caerse,Jane la sujetó y esta se disculpó. La camisa del consultor estaba manchada y aprovechó para conducirle detrás de la barra a limpiarla. La muchacha se veía nerviosa. Le contó lo que habían averiguado ante un Jane expectante.

-La victima y el rico empresario son hermanos. Ese es el motivo, si ella apareciese ante los padres con los análisis heredaría la mitad de su fortuna,ademas del escándalo que provocaría. Jefferson es el asesino.¿ Y la jefa?- A Jane se le congeló el rostro, temía por la vida de Lisbon mas que la suya propia.

-Esta con el asesino. Pide refuerzos.

Lisbon bailaba al son de la música mientras Mikel le tocaba por encima de la ropa. Ella se obligó a pensar que era Jane, no quería llegar al siguiente paso pero ya era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás. Se preguntó por qué seguía haciéndose daño imaginando que era el si ni en un millón de años podría ser verdad .Quizás era masoquista. No era la primera vez que lo pensaba y tampoco iba a ser la ultima porque así era ella. De pronto se abrió la puerta y le costó un tiempo saber que era Jane.

-Perdón por interrumpir pero tenia que hablar con Teresa.

-¿No ves que ahora estamos ocupados?-dijo cabreada. Seguro que había entrado para ver si era verdad que la rígida de Lisbon estaba haciendo cosas guarras con un tío cualquiera.¿ Acaso no la creía capaz de eso?

-Es obvio pero es que necesito pedirle perdón por lo de antes.

-¿Qué fue lo de antes? dijo haciéndose la tonta.-ah..ya me acuerdo-rio y se dirigió a Mikel por lo bajito-es impotente.

Para Jane fue un insulto a su virilidad, mas que nada porque no era cierto y también porque había salido de su boca. Ella no era de las que insultaban. Claro que entendió que esa era la excusa de haber salido tan rápido de la habitación pero se le podría haber ocurrido otras, ahora sabia que Lisbon debía sentirse muy herida y ofendida y también humillada para decir eso. Le sacó del ensimismamiento la carcajada de Mikel, que miraba a Lisbon. En un pestañeo Mikel había cogido a la agente y le amenazaba con un puñal en el cuello.

-Me habéis sorprendido, el teatro del camerino estuvo fabuloso. Debo admitir que me lo creí.

-¿Qué nos ha delatado?-dijo Jane en un intento de hacer tiempo para que los chicos vinieran,pero supo por los ruidos que estaban arrestando a los demás hombres de Mikel. Estaban totalmente solos.

-Cuando estaba bailando le vi la pistola. Reconozco que eres la cosa mas linda de la policía. Y ahora tira la pistola- Lisbon se sacó la pistola de la muslera y la alejó-Muy bien. Ahora voy a ir saliendo y nadie me lo va a impedir.

-¿En serio quieres hacer esto? saben que estamos aquí,llevo un micrófono.

-Es un farol-miro nerviosamente a Lisbon y respectivamente a Jane.

-No lo es amigo, estarán aquí en menos de dos minutos y no querrás matar a un agente de policía..Si bajas la navaja podemos llegar a un trato.

Jane no estaba seguro pero estaba funcionando,el magnate estaba menos tenso y estaba bajando el arma pero miro a su reloj y vio que habían pasado dos minutos y antes de volver a la carga Lisbon le metió un codazo en las costillas,al hacerlo el asesino rajó el antebrazo de la mujer que soltó un alarido. Sin tiempo que perder se tiró al suelo a recoger su pistola antes de que pudiera atacarla de nuevo. Jane contemplaba la escena asombrado.

-Tira el arma,de rodillas ahora. Coloca las manos en la cabeza.-dijo mientras sacaba las esposas de la parte de atrás de la espalda y se agachaba para ponerselas. Un tanga negro asomo por su falda atrayendo la atención de Jane que hizo acelerar su pulso mas que la situación de tensión anterior. Lisbon por su parte estaba orgullosa del trabajo que había hecho,no había tenido que depender de Jane para atraparlo. Para ella era como un zasca en toda la boca a Jane. El corte era mucho mas profundo de lo que pensaba y dolía mas que antes,se dio cuenta de que estaba perdiendo bastante sangre cuando empezaba a gotear manchando el suelo del prostíbulo. Por ello llevó al asesino lo mas rápido que pudo, al llegar a la sala principal encontró al resto de su equipo y a los SWAT que conducían a los cómplices a la calle donde posteriormente entrarían en los coches. No fue hasta cuando salió que empezó a marearse,seguía sangrando como anteriormente pero quiso pensar que era efectos de haber estado tanto tiempo dentro del club respirando droga. Ni siquiera se preguntaba donde estaba Jane, estaba muy enfadada con él,no quería verlo ni en pintura. Cuando Mikel se introdujo en el coche de policía tuvo tiempo de apretarse la herida,tuvo un mareo pero se agarró a tiempo al coche para no caerse. Sintió la mano de Jane en su hombro que la venía observando todo el camino y en seguida salió de su ensimismamiento,¿como se atrevía siquiera a tocarla?

-¿Estas bien?-Lisbon le quito la mano del hombro de un manotazo.

-Estaba perfectamente antes de que llegaras tu...-esto último lo dijo en un suspiro porque sus ojos empezaron a ver negro y su cuerpo se sintió pesado. Notó unas manos fuertes agarrándola y cargándola hasta la ambulancia y rogó porque no fueran las de Jane. Cuando la tuvo en sus brazos pudo apreciar la profunda herida que recorría desde la muñeca hasta el codo. La admiraba,fascinado,de como una cosa tan pequeña podía ser tan preciosa,fuerte y vulnerable a la vez. Sujetándola pudo sentir el cuerpo bien formado de la mujer:sus pechos,su angelical cara, sus curvas de escándalo que su ropa de trabajo no dejaba ver. Quizás todo eso fuera lo que despertaba en Jane unas ganas increíbles de protegerla y estar ahí con ella hasta que se despertase.

-Cuan cabezota puedes llegar a ser...-dijo Jane en apenas un susurro inaudible.

**Taachannnn...Reviews please? Aunque ahora estoy siendo muy mala, luego ya me portare mejor ya vereis...=)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello people! Aqui esta el quinto capitulo...Nunca os podré agradecer del todo que pongáis vuestros maravillosos comentarios y que os paséis a leer. Significa mucho para gustaria saber si os ha gustado incluir la canción en el fanfic y también si la habéis escuchado mientras leéis guarrilloss jejejjeje. Y sin mas dilación... **

**Disclaimer**: después de raptar y torturar a Bruno Heller por fin el mentalista es mío, mi tesooooroo(risa malevola)No, obviamente sigue siendo de Bruno Heller jumm

Por su cabeza pasaban miles de pensamientos como que le diría cuando se despertara,si se alegraría verle o si estaría enfadada. Lo último le aterraba y mas porque se sentía culpable por no haberle evitado esa situación. Ella pensaría que es su trabajo, y lo es,pero normalmente no llegan a esos extremos porque Jane esta ahí para allanarle el camino. Aún se preguntaba ¿cómo no podía haberlo visto?¿cómo había dejado que ocurriera? ella estaba estable y al fin y al cabo no era tan grave pero ¿y si le hubiera pasado algo peor?¿ y si la hubiera perdido?Nunca se lo perdonaría. Ella siempre estaba para él en los buenos y malos momentos y en cambio él nada mas que sabía hacerle daño y defraudarla.

Esperando en la silla de la habitación llego a la conclusión de que lo que le había despistado era ella,con sus sensuales curvas, su coqueteo y ese tanga que no dejaba de rondarle por la cabeza. Era irónico que hubiera salido lastimada en cierta manera por su culpa,si no fuera tan irresistible...

A Lisbon le costó abrir los ojos, si le hubieran dicho que estaban pegados con pegamento se lo habría creído, poco a poco podía abrir un poco mas pero la luz le cegaba. Cuando por fin enfocó del todo lo vio sentado en la silla,cabizbajo,con las manos entre las rodillas. Cuando se percató de su presencia le sonrió como nunca antes lo había hecho pero se hizo la dura. Todavía se sentía dolida por lo ocurrido,algo como eso no era fácil de olvidar y mucho menos perdonar.

-Hey eres tu...¿Cuánto tiempo he estado dormida?-dijo incorporándose y sintiendo su cuerpo entumecido.

-1 día. Me alegro de verte, ¿quien pensabas que era?-acercándose a la camilla.

-No se...¿Walter Mashburn?-dejó escapar una sonrisa,sabía que aquello le enfurecería después de todo pero era una pequeña venganza.

-Ya veo que tu no deseas verme.-sus ojos se posaron en cualquier lado menos en los de ella, se sentía hundido pero aunque le apenaba ella también tenia dignidad. No iba a correr como una tonta a perdonarle como siempre hacía.

-No es eso,solo estoy cansada. Quiero quitarme estos aparatos e irme a casa.- y otra vez le quitaba hierro al asunto...

-Entiendo-asintió lentamente-iré a llamar al doctor para que te de el alta.

En cuanto Jane salió de la habitación el resto del equipo entró y comenzaron a hacerle preguntas y llenarla de cuidados. Al rato vino el doctor para hacerle un chequeo rutinario y ver su condición. Determinó que podía darle el alta pero tenía que cambiarse las vendas y descansar. Lisbon no tenia ropa para cambiarse por lo que tuvo que salir del hospital con la ropa del prostíbulo. Jane se ofreció a llevarla a casa y ella accedió porque no tenía mas remedio,no podía conducir con esa herida y menos drogada por los calmantes. Jane aparcó en frente de su puerta y la acompañó hasta adentro para asegurarse que llegaba bien. Era lo menos que podía hacer por ella. Durante el trayecto en coche ella miraba por la ventana, la veía de reojo, su perfil inescrutable, definitivamente era hermosa, nunca había tenido dudas acerca de ello, ni una desde que la conoció pero hoy especialmente podía ver sus pecas adornando su piel cual muñeca de porcelana, sus pestañas largas y negras, ojos verdes sinceros y profundos, su nariz delicada, sus labios...¡Dios! pensaba demasiado en como se sentiría besarla y sabia que cualquier fantasía seria insuficiente comparada con la realidad y mas que nada como seria ser besado por ella, la satisfaccion de ser correspondido. Algo andaba mal con él, con sus pensamientos, sus deseos, temía reconocerlo ¿y si era amor? quiero decir amor de verdad, no solo compañeros, amigos...

-Siento lo que ha ocurrido hoy. Necesito tiempo para pensar- Lisbon se limitó a asentir,lo último que quería es que le diera una charla-Si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme.

Se dio la vuelta y Lisbon no esperó para cerrar la puerta. ¿Cómo que necesitaba tiempo para pensar? ¡en todo caso ese derecho lo tenia ella! Ademas ¿en que iba a pensar?Estaba agotada y sedada y aunque tenia hambre porque no había comido nada en horas se echó en el sofá y se quedo profundamente dormida en segundos.

Un ligero ruido la despertó, puso atención y era alguien forzando la entrada. Se puso en tensión y sacó la pistola de la muslera, ya que seguía con la misma ropa que el día anterior. El asaltante no tardó en abrir la puerta silenciosamente y asomarse,miraba a todos los lados y se acercó al sofá a tientas porque estaba todo oscuro. Lisbon desde su escondite se había acostumbrado a la oscuridad y advirtió de que llevaba una bolsa en la mano. Algo no encajaba ¿iban a robarle y se sentaba en el sofá a esperar algo con una bolsa? Por su cabeza pasó fugazmente el nombre del posible asaltante y comenzó a bajar la pistola. Solo había una persona que podía inmiscuirse en casas ajenas en un pestañeo.

**Se que este capitulo es un bastante mas corto que los otros así que sorry por eso pero no podía cortarlo por otro sitio, ya veréis porque si seguís leyendo. Besos a todoss :) **


	6. Chapter 6

Holaa a todoss otra vez! Este es el capitulo 6, aquí me porto mejor ejeje, espero que esteis disfrutando de la historia así como yo he disfrutado escribiéndola y editandola. Se que soy pesada pero gracias por pasaros a leer y dejar un comentario. Me encanta que deis opiniones y vuestras impresiones, muchas veces me ayuda a mejorar la historia. Así que no seáis tímidos y dejad un comentario si os gusta la historia.

**Disclaimer:** el mentalista no es mio, no more coments.

-¿Jane? dijo suavemente mientras encendía la luz del salón.

-El mismo.¿Dónde te habías metido? Pensé que te había pasado algo malo cuando llamé y no me abrías así que force la puerta.-respondió encogiéndose de hombros ante la mirada desconcertada de la agente que seguía llevando el arma-Traigo comida-sonrió alzando la bolsa. Ante eso Lisbon no pudo mas que sonreír. Le enternecía que se pusiera así de protector con ella.

-Dime que es sopa-le suplicó sentándose a su lado mientras posaba la pistola sobre la mesa de café, Jane alzó las cejas haciéndole entender que había acertado. Le encantaba que supiera lo que quería y cuando lo quería. Jane no podía dejar de mirarla mientras ponía la mesa,Mikel tenía razón era la cosa mas sexy que había visto jamás. Dedujo que había estado durmiendo y no le dió tiempo a cambiarse. Gracias a ello pudo observar una vez más su belleza y ahora no había nadie ni nada que se interpusiera entre ellos.

-Estas muy..-pensó el adjetivo que diría por un momento-guapa.-Lisbon paró en seco por un momento pero enseguida siguió colocando servilletas, vasos y bebidas. Por una parte se sentía halagada pero por otra decepcionada. Ya estaba acostumbrándose a ello cuando Jane apareció por detrás sorprendiéndola

-¿Te ayudo con algo?-dijo arrimándose a ella para coger el plato que la mujer no lograba alcanzar por su baja estatura,con este movimiento la zona pélvica de Jane y el trasero de Lisbon entraron en contacto. Jane había deseado esto desde que descubrió la prenda tan erótica que llevaba, cientos de veces se le había quedado mirando, Lisbon tenía un culo tremendo y bien trabajado. Las mejillas de Lisbon estaban ardiendo, entre lo que dijo antes y esto no sabía que hacer. Estaba confusa; en el prostíbulo actuaba fríamente con ella y ahora solo quería estar mano a mano. El se retiró y todo volvió a la normalidad.

Tuvieron una cena agradable, Jane le informó de que Minelli le había dado unos días para recuperarse y hablaron de cosas triviales. Hubo muchas miradas tímidas por parte de ella pero fieras por la parte de Jane. Le fascinaban sus hermosos ojos verdes,inconscientemente se fue acercando a ella por encima de la mesa .Ella sabia donde iba a acabar eso y lo estaba deseando pero en un lugar de su mente también quedaba algo de resentimiento. No tuvo tiempo de echarse atrás Jane la beso suavemente al principio,saboreando sus labios,otra de sus partes favoritas. Si tuviera que escoger lo mejor de su cuerpo no sabría porque ella simplemente era perfecta. El beso se tornó mas intenso y sus lenguas se peleaban en una lucha por el control, se mordían y succionaban sus labios. Ambos comenzaron a excitarse,el beso les estaba sabiendo a poco,necesitaban mas el uno del otro. Notando las carencias se separaron. Se miraron a los ojos,la ojiverde intentando saber si Jane iba en serio y este si podía continuar. Al no ver ninguna señal de arrepentimiento Jane la agarró y la colocó en la encimera,mientras tanto Lisbon enlazaba sus piernas alrededor de la su cintura y colocaba las manos entorno a su cuello,se resintió por un momento,con una herida reciente en el antebrazo un movimiento de ese tipo no estaba permitido. Jane al instante notó su gesto de dolor y paró todas sus elucubraciones. Se suponía que estaba allí para cuidarla,¿como habían llegado a esa situación?Era una pregunta retórica porque el por supuesto que sabia la respuesta,había caído en la tentación como un oso en la miel. La bajó de la encimera y Lisbon supo que ese momento había finalizado,se lamentaba profundamente de haberse quejado. Momentos como el que acababa de vivir se repetían cada mil años y ella lo había echado todo a perder y lo peor era que había sido sin querer. ¡Maldita herida!Estaba cabizbaja,sin querer mirarlo a aquellos espejos azules como el mar que eran los ojos de Jane. Se resignaba a pensar que eso había sido todo. Jane le alzó la barbilla aunque ella miraba a otro lado.

-Hey, ¿te encuentras bien?-intentando conectar con sus ojos.

-Solo estoy agotada,han sido muchas emociones para un solo día-se lamentó de la posible interpretación que podría hacer Jane de esa frase pero tampoco es que le estuviera mintiendo.

-¿Y tu brazo?

-Pss mañana estará mejor-le dirigió una sonrisa derrotista.

-Muy bien,pues me quedo en el sofá a dormir. Espero que no te importe.

Echó a andar hacia el sofá dejando a Lisbon plantada con cara de asombro,pero viendo sus intenciones fue tras el con rapidez.

-Pues si me importa. Jane tu tienes tu casa, además estoy bien.

-Ya lo se-sonrió encantadoramente una vez mas-que ingenua eres, no te estaba pidiendo permiso,era una afirmación-ya había llegado a su destino y estaba sentándose.

-Ya veo que no vas a cambiar de opinión-se quedo con los brazos en la cintura viendo como su invitado se acomodaba en el sofá-te traeré mantas.

-Gracias.-Jane comenzó a cerrar los ojos y después de unos 10 minutos bajó Lisbon vistiendo el jersey de su hermano y con las mantas en las manos pero este ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando lo tapó pues estaba en el mundo de los sueños.

Al día siguiente se levantó tarde. Era un lujo que pocas veces podía concederse. Le dio un repaso mental a lo que había pasado el día anterior y recordó que Jane estaba en la planta inferior durmiendo. Se levantó y tras ponerse las zapatillas de andar por casa bajó las escaleras para hacerse el café matutino y desayunar como Dios manda, otra de las muchas cosas que usualmente no podía hacer. La lista era larga: cocinar algo casero, limpiar la casa, poner la lavadora, salir a dar un paseo... Se le ocurrió que haría algo de eso después de desayunar y echar a Jane. En ese mismo instante reparó en el sofá vacío y las mantas apiladas cuidadosamente dobladas. Mentiría si dijera que no se desilusionó, esperaba pasar un poco mas de tiempo con el antes de que se marchase. Mirándolo por el lado bueno no tendría que echarlo ella cuando realmente no quería que se fuera.

Desayunó rápido y cogió los productos de la limpieza y programó el estéreo. Se le hizo ameno limpiar, lavar, tender y planchar la ropa e incluso lavar los platos, que era lo que más le disgustaba, al ritmo de la música, entre bailes y tarareos. Entre canción y canción logro escuchar el timbre de la puerta y corrió a apagar el aparato. Sonrió detrás de la mirilla al ver a su consultor favorito tras la puerta, cargado de bolsas de la compra. Abrió y enseguida cogió con el brazo sano varias bolsas para aligerar la carga para ponerlas en la encimera de la cocina.

-¿Para qué es todo esto?

-Pues comida, ya sabes, para almorzar. Se que hace tiempo que no haces comida de verdad y he pensado que te vendría bien unas clases de cocina. Me gusta lo que has hecho con la casa, estaba hecha un desastre.

-Gracias pero no deberías haberte molestado, de hecho iba a comprar en el supermercado ahora mismo. No se si tomarme a mal lo de las clases, soy mejor cocinera de lo que crees y mi casa no estaba tan mal, solo es que no tenia tiempo para ella, ni siquiera lo tengo para mi.

-Eso ya lo veremos. ¿Qué tal un poco de música?- se acercó rápidamente al aparato seguido de una Lisbon temerosa de que descubriera la música que le gustaba. Para ella era una cosa muy intima y le daba vergüenza que el lo supiera, no casaba con su carácter de poli dura.

-¡No,Jane!- demasiado tarde. La misma música insinuante comenzó a salir de la radio ante la sonrisa de Patrick. Sabia de antemano que tipo de música le gustaba, al igual que le encantaba bailar por la casa y que ella no quería que nadie supiese su secreto.

-Si no recuerdo mal, es la misma canción que la del prostíbulo- Lisbon estaba de brazos cruzados aun con la camiseta ancha de su hermano y no pudo evitar pensar en una niña pequeña enfadada.-Vamos Lisbon, no seas así,¡ vamos a cocinar!-Lisbon hizo un mohín y se alejó hacia las bolsas, empezando a sacar su contenido y colocarlo en los muebles ordenadamente mientras tarareaba la canción. ¿Será posible que Jane haga lo que le da la gana hasta en su propia casa?

-Creo que te has pasado comprando. Tengo mas comida de la que crees-dijo sin mucho convencimiento.

-¿Estas de broma? Hasta los mendigos tienen mas comida que tu en tu casa, he estado espiando la cocina mientras dormías y ni siquiera tienes té, eso es imperdonable. Solo vives a base de café- ella rodó los ojos, era verdad pero no tenia tiempo para hacer esas cosas, cuando llegaba del trabajo solo quería pegarse una ducha y dormir.

Unas horas mas tarde ambos estaban acabando de meter la bandeja de pescado con patatas. Se compenetraban para cortar, pelar, lavar y limpiar lo que el otro ponía. Hacían un magnifico equipo tanto en la cocina como en el trabajo. Esta reflexión le llevo a preguntarse como serian en la cama y no pudo evitar morderse el labio, como siempre hacia cuando pensaba en algo que no debía.

-¿Estas pensando en algo sucio, Lisbon?

Esto dejó a la morena en shock, ¿cómo podía saber en lo que estaba pensando? Al final iba a ser verdad que era mentalista.

-¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no!-dijo con voz aguda. Sacó la botella de vino que había comprado Jane, su favorito.

-Voz aguda, he acertado¿Era conmigo?- sonrió, le encantaba ponerla nerviosa.

-¡No!- Ahora Lisbon sacaba una copa y se servia, le dio un sorbo saboreando la textura, el dulce toque de las uvas y el alcohol juntos. Era sensacional.

-Acerté otra vez. - el horno sonó anunciando el fin de la conversación y el inicio de una deliciosa comida. Lisbon negaba con la cabeza, frustrada.

-¿Porque crees que el mundo gira entorno a ti?

-No es que lo crea, es que es así-por favor ¿Se puede ser mas arrogante? A Lisbon la conversación le estaba empezando a molestar.

-No, no es así como funciona el mundo.

-Es verdad, es tu mundo el que gira entorno a mi- Sonrió encantadoramente como solo el sabe hacerlo.

-¡Cállate!-dijo rodando los ojos mientras una sonrisa apenas se escapaba de sus carnosos labios.

Esto es todo amigos! Ya sabéis, para poner un comentario hacer click en el botoncito de abajo. Bye!


	7. Chapter 7 (End)

Holaa amigos! Este es ya el ultimo capitulo, para la grata sorpresa de Just Burned. Gracias a todas las personitas que se pasan a leerlo y a los que se molestan en poner un review. Para mi este es el mejor capitulo pero y para ustedes? Ya sabeís poned abajo vuestros comentarios!

**Disclaimer:** Ni el mentalista ni sus personajes son mios, son del señor Bruno Heller (por desgracia) ¬¬

Ambos estaban recostados en el sofá, reposando la comida y disfrutando del silencio cómodo que reinaba en la habitación. Se habían bebido la botella entre los dos y,desacostumbrados a beber, estaban desinhibidos.

-Sin palabras, retiro lo dicho, eres una gran cocinera sin tiempo para demostrarlo.

-¡Gracias!

-Oye me gustaría pedirte perdón por lo del otro día, por mi culpa te hirieron- a Lisbon no le gustaba el rumbo en el que iba a tomar aquella conversación, por ello dijo algo típico de ella.

-Es mi trabajo Jane, prefiero haber salido perjudicada yo antes que tú.- Lo último no había pensado decirlo.

-Sabia que dirías eso pero te equivocas, debería haber estado ahí para que no te pasara nada pero como estar concentrado contigo allí, vestida de esa manera- Jane era el que estaba nervioso ahora.

-¿Cómo?- a Lisbon le costo procesar aquellas palabras, no sabia como tomárselo- ¡Pero si fuiste tu quien elegiste la ropa! A-ademas ni siquiera me estabas prestando atención...-no pudo acabar la frase porque no sabia que mas decir.

-Eso es lo que tu crees¿cómo no poner mis ojos en ti? todos lo hacían y no podía quedarme sin hacer nada. No hacia falta obtener confianza en ti misma coqueteando con todos,estabas muy sexy y me alegro de haberlo elegido.

-¿Ahora estamos jugando a las confesiones? - sonrió de lado, estaba sorprendida por su declaración pero por una parte le daba miedo que ese juego se volviera en su contra y que Jane,como siempre, saliera ganando.

-¿Eso es a lo que quieres jugar? Esta bien, yo había pensado en otra cosa pero si eso es lo que quieres...-Ya esta, la sentencia de muerte estaba escrita. Los peores temores de Lisbon se habían hecho realidad. Pero ¡Que demonios,iba a jugar! ¿que podía pasar?- Lo haremos de esta manera, yo te hago una pregunta y si mientes bebes, y sabes que sabre que mientes.

-¡Pero eso no es justo! Yo no se cuando mientes, así solo pierdo yo. Te diré cuando creo que mientes y punto- se levantó y fue a por un surtido de botellas de alcohol. Esto se iba a poner interesante.

-Me parece bien, primera pregunta ¿te gusta bailar y cantar cuando estas sola?

-¿Qué? Que pregunta tan estúpida -empezó a reírse moviendo lentamente la cabeza negativamente, sus mejillas ardían de puro pudor- ¡no! Ya sabes como soy, voy al campo de tiro para relajarme.

-Lisbon es la primera pregunta¿ y ya estás mintiendo? Bebe un chupito de...vodka, que se que te encanta. Además seguro que bailas fenomenal, no se porque tienes por esconderlo a toda costa.

Lo que le había dicho era en cierta manera verdad pero no había valido,se lo tomó de un trago y sintió el regustillo del ardor pasando por su garganta. Jane la miraba, tenia un hermoso cuello blanco como la nieve adornado con todas esas pecas que le volvían loco. Ahora que se fijaba la cara también la tenía llena de ellas, no había reparado en ello cuando estaba maquillada.

-¿En qué pensabas cuando te mordiste el labio en la cocina?

-¡Ahora me toca a mi, tramposo!¿Qué es lo que mas te gusta de la brigada?- Lisbon se acomodó en el sofá cruzando las piernas, en frente estaba Jane sentado, se había quitado la chaqueta y abierto el chaleco. Estaba tan sexy, recordaba como se sentía besar su torso y ahora se le había antojado besar su cuello. Todavía podía sentir su olor fresco inundando su olfato.

-Tú- se acerco a ella, mirando en lo profundo de sus ojos verdes-Como si no lo supieras ya...

-Bebe. Mentiroso...-Trago con dificultad, no había indicios de que estuviera mintiendo pero se le hacia imposible creerlo.- 1 vaso de ron con coca-cola.-Jane se lo bebió todo sin decir ningún comentario, al fin y al cabo era mentira.

-Que no quieras admitir lo que te he dicho no quiere decir que sea mentira. Eres lo mejor que tengo en mi vida. Siguiente pregunta ¿En qué piensas cada vez que te muerdes el labio, como acabas de hacer?

-En cosas...-Lisbon sabía que su cara era un semáforo en rojo, no lo podía evitar ¿que haría si descubría que pensaba en él y no precisamente de forma inocente?

-Especifica ¿que cosas? -definitivamente quería a esa mujer, quería hacerla suya, esperaba que Lisbon no se diera cuenta de como la miraba, pronto iba a perder el control y no solo él.

-Sexuales, ¡joder!-Lisbon ya no sabía donde meterse. El alcohol era el que hablaba, ya se tomaba una copa por voluntad propia.- ¿Es verdad que te gustan las rubias?- era curiosidad...o eso se decía ella.

-No, realmente no tengo un estereotipo. ¿De verdad no te alegraste cuando me viste en el hospital?

-Si me alegre, solo es que estaba enfadada.- se alivió al procesar la respuesta anterior, eso quería decir que ella aún estaba dentro de sus posibilidades. Suspiró-Jane, dejémonos de tonterías ¿Qué somos? ¿Compañeros?- la última pregunta la dijo en un susurro derrotista.

-Los compañeros no se aman, no tienen pensamientos morbosos...Y no lo digo solo por los tuyos. Somos lo que queramos que seamos.

Lisbon se quedo callada, pensando profundamente en el significado de aquella frase y en cómo podía afectar a su vida aquella declaración.

Jane no podía soportarlo mas, la beso impulsivamente, la tenia debajo sintiendo cada parte de su ser, de la boca de Lisbon salió un sutil gemido casi angelical, esto colmó el control de Jane que dirigió su mano hacia los desnudos y pálidos muslos de Lisbon y fue sorprendido por la suavidad de estos. Lisbon, a su vez, enterraba una de sus manos en los rubios rizos de su consultor y la otra estaba colocada en su nuca, profundizó el beso, notaba sus manos explorando sus muslos e inconscientemente pegó su cuerpo más al de él, quería sentirlo de una vez. No supo en qué momento la radio se encendió y una música fluía de ella así como la saliva en sus bocas incitándolos a continuar lo empezado.

Baby, I'm preying on you tonight  
Hunt you down eat you alive  
Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals

Maybe you think that you can hide  
I can smell your scent from miles  
Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals  
Baby, I'm

So what you trying to do to me  
It's like we can't stop we're enemies  
But we get along when I'm inside you

You're like a drug that's killing me  
I cut you out entirely  
But I get so high when I'm inside you

Yeah, you can start over, you can run free  
You can find other fish in the sea  
You can pretend it's meant to be  
But you can't stay away from me  
I can still hear you making that sound  
Taking me down, rolling on the ground  
You can pretend that it was me  
But no

Baby, I'm  
So if I run it's not enough  
You're still in my head forever stuck  
So you can do what you wanna do  
I love your lies, I'll eat 'em up  
But don't deny the animal  
That comes alive when I'm inside you

Yeah, you can start over you can run free  
You can find other fish in the sea  
You can pretend it's meant to be  
But you can't stay away from me  
I can still hear you making that sound  
Taking me down rolling on the ground  
You can pretend that it was me  
But no

Baby, I'm preying on you tonight  
Hunt you down eat you alive  
Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals

Maybe you think that you can hide  
I can smell your scent from miles  
Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals  
Baby, I'm

Don't tell no lie-lie-lie-lie  
You can't deny-ny-ny-ny  
The beast inside-side-side-side  
Yeah, yeah, yeah

No, girl, don't lie-lie-lie-lie  
You can't deny-ny-ny-ny  
The beast inside-side-side-side  
Yeah, yeah, yeah

Jane pareció notar esto por lo que trató de levantarse con ella agarrada a su cuerpo, al no poder con los dos cayeron torpemente al suelo. Allí estando Lisbon al mando, comenzó a besar su cuello. Se levantaron aun besándose y al llegar al pasillo Jane la aprisionó contra la pared y le agarró con una mano las suyas por encima de la cabeza sin romper el beso. Con la otra mano libre apretó su culo, se estaba convirtiendo en adicto a él. Al hacerlo descubrió dos cosas nuevas sobre Lisbon, la primera que llevaba tanga y la segunda que era extremadamente sensible y sumisa. Vale, eso son tres pero en esos momentos no podía pensar con claridad. Ella no hacía nada por liberarse de su opresor, en cambio le gustaba aunque pensándolo bien le gustaba cualquier cosa que le hiciera su celestial consultor. Este deslizó entre las piernas de ella la prenda y acercó su dedo indice a su entrada. Ella le facilitó el acceso abriendo las piernas y fue cuando entró que le causó un gemido acallado por la boca de Jane. El dedo salía y entraba en su intimidad llevándola a la cuarta dimensión y justo cuando creía que no podía obtener más placer un segundo dedo entro en acción, haciéndola perder el control. Se mordía el labio fuertemente para no gemir más alto y que los vecinos la escucharan, algo que a Patrick le estaba excitando más si se podía, tenía ganas de hacerle el amor allí mismo. Sacó los dedos que rebosaban de flujo de ella y se los introdujo en la boca ante una Teresa ruborizada y sin aliento. El deseo se palpaba en el ambiente y ambos fueron quitándose la ropa restante por el camino hasta llegar a la habitación. Él la hizo reposar en la cama y se puso sobre ella, besó sus pechos cuidadosamente, atendiéndolos por igual mientras escuchaba los gemidos de su diosa. Reparó en todas las cicatrices de balas que tenía y fue besándolas una a una, queriendo eliminar el dolor que sufrió en el pasado por ello.

-Patrick, házmelo ya- pidió Lisbon suplicante. Eso fue lo único que tenía que escuchar Jane para culminar su obra, o mejor dicho empezarla. Deseoso, colocó su miembro en su vagina, rozándola, desesperando a Lisbon aún más y a él mismo pero le encantaba hacer las cosas bien, jugar antes. Fue entrando poco a poco y saliendo, entrando cada vez más hasta llenarla por completo. Una vez llegado a ese punto esperó a que se acomodara y empezó a mover sus caderas primero lentamente y súbitamente con firmeza y a un ritmo rápido constante. Las respiraciones aceleradas y los gemidos desbocados de ambos se mezclaban creando una preciosa sinfonía. Los senos de Lisbon botaban al ritmo de las embestidas y su sudor caía por su espalda. Clavó las uñas en la espalda de Jane a lo que este agarró la cintura de ella posesivamente, estaban cerca del orgasmo, ambos lo sabían. Debía admitir que le gustaba el sexo duro nada comparado con experiencia con Walter que, aunque había estado bien, no se comparaba con la técnica de Patrick. Los dos llegaron al orgasmo mientras se decían lo obvio, que se querían, siendo Lisbon la primera y siguiéndola al poco tiempo él. Patrick dejo caer su cuerpo sobre el menudo de ella,sin aplastarla, besando su oreja haciéndola sonreír. Poco después se quitó de encima y se tumbó a su lado, los dos saboreando aún la culminación del acto de placer. Se abrazaron mirándose a los ojos.

-Teresa

-¿Si, Patrick? - dijo haciendo hincapié en su nombre.

-Me dirás ahora¿en qué piensas cada vez que te muerdes el labio?

**Este es el final, qué os ha parecido? Le añadiríais algo? al final me he portado como os prometí, Jisbon 100%**


End file.
